crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Fine, help us if you want. But one question: what will your help consist of? It's not that i'm being suspicious... it's because i'm very suspicious of you. LOL joking. Please take you're time and do what you can. --CryGame-- Oh come on, can't you understand a joke. Plus every time i try to delete the Crysis 2 News, someone else adds it back. Looks like someone thinks it is necessary. So, i stopped trying to delete it. --CryGame-- LOL why did you put the Crytini in the Crysis 2 Items. It has no actual connection to Crysis 2 gameplay. As it was only served at a Crysis 2 presentation .better put in in a Crytek category, there is now such category for now. --CryGame-- Mission 1 has also nothing to do with missions or any actual gameplay, that's just fandom. We have a sepperate Fandom Wiki the mission was just a test by the user made before the Fandom Wiki was created, but it wouldn't be nice to delete it without the user's permission. the mission list is as following: Crysis: Contact, Recovery, Relic, Assault, Onslaught, Awakening, Core, Paradise Lost, Exodus, Ascension, Reckoning. Crysis Warhead: Call me Ishmael, Shore Leave, Adapt or Perish, Frozen Paradise, Below the Thunder, From Hell's Heart, All the Fury. The current message is my 1500th edit. Awesome. I wanted to ask. What other wikis did you work on? Whare do you like to hang a lot? So did you find our Wiki by accident or did you look for it? Maybe the wiki found you? Nice, although i knew why, i kept wondering whats with the sudden growth of viewers on the Wiki. Proof of this fact is the image and poll i put for test on the Main Page. And for a moment (b4 i found out Crysis 2 was gonna'be release) i had a feeling this Wiki was gonna litteraly die. I don't know if you'll stay long on this wiki, but you're doing some good job here. Here is a reward for your work. I made it myself, place it on your user page. There are 2 Crysis Warhead Levels that are missing Walkthroughs. Can you please make them for me? LOL --CryGame-- LOL, i was expecting you to say that you didn't play the game. And i would've said "Don't worry i'll do it myself". I didn't expect you to accept. --CryGame-- RE:Missions Since that I'm the sysop, I'll delete them miyself. Since that you made over 10 edits, I thought that I could put the ranking system rank on your user page, but this will probably cause problems as this is a templete and in beta stage. Also, I checked the history on my talk page and LOL, you put Crytek instead of CryGame. - Lisle202 13:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *I'll move the news to some page and post a link on the main page so people can go check out news on another page. - (Lisle202) 03:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That was me. - Lisle202 03:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Olympics Absolutely! I'd love to be a part of this. Which character in particular was selected? Joe Copp 00:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds excellent. Can I have the badge for the main page, then? Joe Copp 01:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC)